tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rosie/Gallery
Thomas & Friends Model Series File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail9.png|Rosie in her introductory episode in the tenth season File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail11.png|Rosie's wheels File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail12.png|Rosie's whistle File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail15.png|Rosie with Thomas at Maron File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail20.png File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail30.png File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail55.png File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png File:WhichloadforRosie2.png|Rosie in a learning segment File:HectortheHorrid!41.png|Rosie in the eleventh season File:ThomasSetsSail35.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar49.png File:ThomasAndTheRunawayCar53.png|Rosie covered in mud File:TheGreatDiscovery561.png|With Molly on a bridge in The Great Discovery File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial14.png|Rosie with a CGI face File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial52.png File:Rosie'sFunfairSpecial90.png|Rosie and Emily CGI Series File:SplishSplashSplosh25.png|Rosie in full CGI File:SplishSplashSplosh89.png|Thomas and Rosie File:MistyIslandRescue7.png|Rosie in Misty Island Rescue File:JamesInTheDark2.png|Diesel and Rosie File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty4.png|Rosie in the fourteenth season File:StuckonYou6.png|Rosie with Thomas in the fifteenth season File:Salty'sSurprise18.png|Rosie at the Steamworks in the sixteenth season File:SodorSurpriseDay24.png|Rosie covered in coal dust File:KingoftheRailway31.png|Rosie and Hiro in King of the Railway File:SteamieStafford4.png|Rosie in the seventeenth season File:Percy'sLuckyDay32.png|Rosie passing Bill and Ben at Maron File:TaleOfTheBrave82.png|Rosie, Percy and Thomas in Tale of the Brave File:Toad'sAdventure115.png|Rosie with Harvey, Paxton and Charlie in the eighteenth season File:SamsonatYourService24.png|Rosie at the Shunting Yards File:TheBeastofSodor12.png|Rosie with her snowplough in the nineteeth season File:TheGreatRace163.png|Rosie in The Great Race File:JourneyBeyondSodor136.png|Rosie in Journey Beyond Sodor File:JourneyBeyondSodor626.png|Rosie in Thomas' memory File:HastyHannah12.png|Rosie pulling Hannah in the twenty first season File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor40.jpeg File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor.jpg|Rosie and James File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor46.jpeg File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor53.png File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor67.png File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor113.png File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor136.png File:TheFastestRedEngineonSodor144.png Promotional Material File:RosieCGIpromo.png|CGI Promo File:RosieCGIpromo2.jpg File:RosieCGIpromo3.jpg File:RosieCGIpromo4.png File:RosieCGIPromo5.png File:RosieatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png File:RosieCGINWR.png|Season 21 CGI Promo File:RosieNWRpromo2.png File:RosieNWRPromo3.png File:RosieHead-onPromo.png|CGI Promo (Head-on) File:RosieNWRHead-onPromo.png|Season 21 CGI Model (Head-on) File:RosieandThomasCGIPromo.jpeg|Rosie and Thomas CGI Promo File:Season21Promo.png|Rosie in her new livery with Thomas, Percy, James, Harold, Henry, Emily, and Gordon File:ThomasandRosiepromo.gif|Thomas and Rosie CGI promo File:DVDBingo5.png|Rosie in DVD Bingo File:ReallyUsefulEngine(videogame)6.png|Rosie in MobiGo File:Up,UpandAwayDieselsSpecialDelivery7.PNG|Rosie In V. Reader File:LearningColors22.png|Railway Pals Rosie in Playing Around with Thomas & Friends File:LearnShapes2.png|Railway Pals Rosie and her kite File:RosieSidePromoArt.png|Promo Art (Side View) File:AnimatedRosiePromoJapan.jpeg|Animated Japan Promo File:AnimatedRosiePromoJapan2.jpeg Miscellaneous File:RosieatDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie at Drayton Manor File:DraytonManorRosie.jpg|Rosie in the sheds at Drayton Manor File:CGIRosieDraytonManor.jpg|CGI Rosie at Drayton Manor File:RosieDraytonManor.jpg|Rosie's TV model on display at Drayton Manor File:Rosie'sModel2017.jpg|Rosie model at Drayton Manor in 2017 (Note: A part of her siderod is missing) File:RosieCGImodelspecifications.png|Rosie's CGI model specifications File:MattelPlay!4.jpg|Rosie at Mattel Play! File:RosieatTimbertown.jpg|Timbertown's Rosie File:Rosie'sRocks1.jpg|Rosie in a magazine story File:Rosie'sReallyUsefulScrap!2.gif File:RedforRosie.jpg|Rosie with a tender and Spencer File:Rosie'sbasis.JPG|Rosie's basis Merchandise File:WoodenRailwayRosie.jpg|2007 Wooden Railway File:2011WoodenRailwayRosie.png|2011 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayRosie2013.png|2013 Wooden Railway File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesRosie.jpg|Talking Wooden Railway Series File:WoodenRailwayEarlyEngineersRosie.png|Wooden Railway Early Engineers File:WoodenRailwaySnowyRosieMusicalCaboose.jpg|Wooden Railway Snowy Rosie with the Musical Caboose File:WoodenRailwayBatteryPoweredRosie.JPG|Wooden Railway Battery Powered File:RollandWhistleRosie.jpg|Wooden Railway Roll and Whistle File:WoodenRailwayEasterRosie.png|Wooden Railway Easter File:WoodRosie2018.jpg|Wood File:WoodRosie'sPrizePony.jpg|Prize Pony File:TOMYRosie.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TOMYRosieOriginal.jpg|TOMY (Original) File:TOMYTrackMasterRosie2007.jpg|TrackMaster (Original) File:TrackMasterRosie.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRosieWithRedBrakevan.gif|Trackmaster with Red Breakvan File:PlarailRosieRedTS-12.PNG|Redesigned Plarail File:TakeAlongRosie.jpg|Take-Along File:MetallicTakeAlongRosie.jpg.jpg|Metallic Take-Along File:TakeAlongLightsAndSoundsRosie.jpg|Lights and Sounds Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayRosie.jpg|Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2013Rosie.PNG|2013 Take-n-Play File:TakenPlay2015Rosie.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayTalkingRosie.jpg|Talking Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayGlowRacersRosie.jpg|Glow Racers Take-n-Play File:CollectibleRailwayRosie.png|Collectible Railway File:AdventuresRosie.png|Adventures File:AdventuresGlowRacersRosie.png|Glow Racers Adventures File:BachmannRosie.jpg|Bachmann File:Wind-upRosie.jpg|Original Capsule Plarail File:CapsulePlarailPrototypeRedRosie.jpg|Prototype Redesigned Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upmetallicRosie.jpg|Metallic Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicRosie.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upTransparentRosie.jpg|Transparent Capsule Plarail File:MegaBloksRosie.png|Mega Bloks File:MegaBloks2012Rosie.png|2012 Mega Bloks File:Micro-RubberRosie.png|Micro Rubber Engines File:MinisClassicRosie3.jpeg|Minis (Classic) Prototype File:MinisClassicRosie.png|Minis (Classic) File:RosieasSupergirl (1).JPG|Minis (DC Super Friends; Supergirl) File:RosieasStarfire.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Starfire) File:RosieasHawkgirl.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Hawkgirl) File:MinisRosieasStarSapphire.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Star Sapphire) File:RosieasMrs.Puff.png|Minis (Spongebob Squarepants, Mrs. Puff) File:PrototypeRosieasAprilO'Neil.jpg|Minis (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: April O' Neil) File:RosieasPinkRanger.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers: Pink Ranger) File:MinisCharmsRosie.png|Minis (Tootise, Charms) File:MinisCamoRosie.jpg|Minis (Camo) File:MinisFantasyRosie.jpg|Minis (Pegasus) File:LightUpMinisRosie.png|Minis (Light Up) File:RosieBathSquirter.PNG|Fisher-Price Bath Squirter File:RosieBathSquirter.jpg|TOMY Bath Squirter File:DiscoverJunctionRosie.jpg|Discover Junction File:MyFirstThomasRosie.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstRailwayPalsRosie.jpg|Railway Pals File:RosiePuzzle.jpg|Ravensburger Puzzle File:RosiePrototypeStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Prototype Story Library cover File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRosie.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book File:Rosie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Rosie Category:Images of Rosie Category:Gallery Category:Character galleries Category:Steam locomotive galleries Category:Female character galleries